


Accord

by Dragonna



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Laurent being Laurent, M/M, Manipulation, Politics, Pre-Relationship, Strategy & Tactics, mention of rape, mention of war, not a big divergence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plutôt que haïr Damianos et tenter de le tuer, Laurent -au courant des projets de son oncle le concernant- décide de se servir du prince captif pour atteindre son but.  Et s'il peut en profiter pour briser ses certitudes et sa naïveté, ce ne sera pas mal non plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accord

Damen fut jeté à genoux devant le prince qui était assis sur son fauteuil comme un roi sur son trône. Le prisonnier grimaça tant ses bras étaient solidement attachés derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas de bâillon, la chaîne qui servait de laisse était accroché à un anneau dans le sol. Un anneau qui semblait très récent. Les soldats partirent et la porte se referma, les laissant seuls.

Il se souvenait: _Le jeune homme l'avait regardé, ses yeux avaient brillé d'un éclat glacial, sa peau déjà délicate avait pâli. Comme s'il avait été frappé ou insulté. Et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que répondre aussi insolemment que possible. Résultat il avait été frappé et mis à l'isolement dans une pièce pendant un moment._

Jusqu'à ce soir. Les gardes l'avaient traîné jusqu'aux appartements du prince (atrocement chargés en décorations). Après trois jours dans l'isolement total, avec à peine de quoi boire et manger, il se sentait fatigué et étourdit. Dans les bains où on l'avait amené, une odeur lui avait un peu embrumé l'esprit. Il portait des vêtements d'esclave, sa peau dévoilée dans sa plus grande partie.

_Le prince ne l'avait évidement pas fait venir pour quoique ce soit de sexuel._

_C'était risible._

Laurent, pour le moment, le fixait, ses yeux bleus frangés de cils clairs. Ses lèvres fines et roses étaient serrées. Ses doigts de la main gauche tapotaient sur le bois de la table, sur laquelle deux verres, une cruche et des petites douceurs étaient posées.

Le prince ne disait toujours rien.

 _Combien de temps s'était écoulé exactement depuis qu'il avait été amené?_ se demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il n'avait pas compté mais la tension dans son corps ne le quittait pas. Il sentait le danger, comme s'il était seul avec un fauve affamé.

_La moindre erreur lui serait fatale._

Finalement le prince blond parla. «Mon oncle m'a prévenu, je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer ou de te blesser gravement, ou te faire violer par mes gardes.» Il eut un petit rire froid «Dommage, ça aurait été un beau spectacle. Non? As-tu déjà été plaqué au sol, et prit par un autre homme?»

Il s'ordonna de ne pas répondre.

_La provocation était trop évidente._

«Non, tu sembles plus être celui qui écarte les jambes de celui qu'il domine.»

Il répliqua, oubliant sa décision «Je n'ai jamais violé personne.

\- Hum. Tout dépens de ce que tu appelles violer. Si tu penses que prendre un esclave, dressé à ouvrir les jambes et à ne pas pleurer ou se débattre, ce n'est pas un viol...tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, c'est qu'il ont été dressé à ne pas refuser. Ça t'excite quand ton partenaire n'est qu'une poupée docile?»

Damen serra les dents «Ils renoncent à leur libre-arbitre de leur plein gré.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Tu sembles convaincu de ce que tu dis. As-tu déjà demandé à un esclave s'il voulait du sexe? Si lui-même voulait? S'il n'avait pas peur? T'es-tu déjà demandé ce qu'ils voulaient eux, en dehors du dressage qu'ils ont reçu?»

 _Non. Il ne l'avait jamais fait._ Mais il refusa d'y penser. «Qu'importe ce que je dirais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

\- Probablement. Tu es de très mauvaise foi.» Un soupir «Mais tu as été élevé à trouver normal de s'en prendre à plus faible que toi.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça!

\- Vraiment? Et les esclaves? J'ai vu ce qu'on fait à ceux amenés avec toi. L'un d'eux est si soumis qu'il ne bougeait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas, alors qu'on lui brûlait les jambes. Quelle soumission. Quelle fragilité. Ils n'ont aucun libre-arbitre, aucune volonté, aucun instinct de survie.» Il claqua des doigts «Ha mais suis-je bête, ce sont des **_objets_** non?

\- Non...je...»

Laurent se leva «Ne gaspilles pas ta salive.» Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres «Quel effet cela te fait d'être à leur place? D'être dans le rôle de l'être qui n'a _**aucun**_ droit?

\- Dommage pour vous, votre oncle vous a ordonné de ne pas me torturer.

\- Je peux te punir si tu vas trop loin. Du moment que _moi_ je ne vais pas trop loin.» Il attrapa quelque chose sur la table et se rapprocha, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. Il tenait une cravache et la tendit, suivant le tracé de la cicatrice. Il ne souriait plus, semblait presque pensif «Ce n'est pas passé loin dis-moi. Ça a du faire terriblement mal non?

\- Je...

\- J'espère que ça a fait très mal. Que cela s'est infecté. Que tu as eu du mal à bouger le bras pendant un moment. Qu'il a fallu recoudre rapidement et que tu as hurlé.»

Damen frissonna et déglutit. Le souvenir était encore fréquent. Le souvenir d'Auguste portant sa dernière attaque. Puis de sa victoire.

Les yeux bleus étaient indéchiffrables «Cela me rappelle...Auguste avait une technique qui faisait ce genre de blessures.

\- C'est un hasard. Beaucoup de soldat veretiens reproduisaient les attaques de leur prince.

\- Tu as réponse à tout à ce que je vois.» railla Laurent, abaissant la cravache pour la relever vers le menton de son prisonnier «Je pense que Kastor ne t'a pas envoyé ici parce que tu as tenté de séduire sa maîtresse Jokaste. Ou...lui-même?» Il eut un ricanement froid devant le rictus de dégoût de son esclave. «Mais finalement je pense qu'il t'a envoyé ici pour ton insolence. Tu devais l’exaspérer et plutôt que de gaspiller un fouet pour te punir, il t'a envoyé ici.»

Laurent retourna vers la table, se versant un verre d'eau, buvant une gorgée délicatement, précautionneusement, après avoir humé le liquide avec un soupçon de méfiance.

Damen railla «Peur d'être empoisonné?

\- Hum. Après tout si Kastor a pu tuer son propre frère, peut-être devrais-je me méfier de mon entourage moi-aussi, même si je n'ai pas de frère bâtard. Mais j'ai un oncle qui aime le pouvoir et qui n'ai probablement pas impatient de me le donner.

Ignorant les derniers mots, Damen s'exclama «Kastor n'a pas....

\- Ho? Crois-tu vraiment qu'un bâtard, né en premier, aurait accepté d'être relégué au second plan derrière quelqu'un de plus jeune sous prétexte que ce cadet est légitime?» Il reposa son verre, s'appuyant contre la table «J'aurais payé cher pour voir la tête de Damianos quand il a comprit que son propre frère le haïssait au point de le tuer. Depuis combien de temps le détestait-il à ton avis? Depuis toujours ou depuis peu?» Il s'approcha comme un félin, posant un genou au sol, juste devant son prisonnier. «Ou mieux, penses-tu que la mort du roi était réellement naturelle? Et si Kastor, en plus d'être un fratricide, était un parricide? Il y a des rumeurs ici, à Vere. C'est un vrai secret de polichinelle.»

La douleur qui le frappa lui coupa presque le souffle, il sût qu'il avait pâlit. Heureusement n'importe quel soldat d'Akielos serait choqué par de telles paroles.

 _Kastor ne pouvait pas, il n'aurait jamais...mais il se souvenait de cette blessure infligée quand il avait 13 ans. De la mort de son esclave. Des mots de Jokaste: Kastor préférant l'envoyer à Laurent de Vere comme esclave plutôt que le tuer...car s'il était découvert sa mort serait lente et douloureuse._ Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. _Kastor ne pouvait pas avoir tué leur père. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était si souvent à son chevet, ravagé par la douleur._ «Non.

\- Et si. Voilà pourquoi les bâtards ne sont pas....bien vu, si tu me permets ces mots légers, parce que la famille royale de Vere a déjà eu des problèmes avec des enfants illégitimes. Autant ne pas en avoir, ça règle les problèmes et évite les assassinats des héritiers par jalousie.»

La colère brûlait en lui «Parce que vous n'étiez pas jaloux de votre frère?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je été? Il était un prince merveilleux. J'étais le second, c'est vrai. Je n'étais pas né pour régner, c'est vrai. Mais je m'en serais contenté. Un poste de conseiller ou d'ambassadeur m'aurait parfaitement convenu. Parce que, vois-tu, contrairement à Kastor, j'aimais mon frère.»

_Il m'aimait._

_Il a toujours été là._

_Il...Il..._

«Dis moi...tu étais à Marlas?

\- Oui.» La colère le fit parler avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse. «Et j'ai tué beaucoup des vôtres. Et j'en ai éprouvé une grande fierté.

\- Ho je n'en doute pas. Tu as tout d'une brute.» Il tendit une main, écartant une mèche sombre, souriant devant la tentative ratée de recul. «Combien?

\- Je n'ai pas compté.

\- Bien entendu. Tu voulais en tuer le plus possible pour rendre fier ton roi? Revenir couvert de sang et boire à la victoire de ton prince.

\- ….» Il ne répondrait pas. C'était trop dangereux cette fois.

Mais les mots venimeux continuaient, de plus en plus glacials «Tu devais être si fier de lui non? Qu'il ait tué mon frère, le saignant comme un porc? Le laissant dans la boue ensanglantée?» Il attrapa une mèche, la tirant entre le pouce et l'index. «Quand il a fait la fête avec vous, riant et buvant à sa victoire, fêtant la mort de mon frère et de mon père. La fierté que tu dois ressentir chaque année quand ton pays commémore cette victoire dans une répugnante fête populaire.» Il lâcha les cheveux et décocha une gifle si violente qu'une plaie s'ouvrit à la lèvre de son captif.

Damen réussit à murmurer «C'était une victoire honorable.

\- Hum. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, Damianos a profité d'une erreur de mon frère pour le tuer froidement. Quel lâche.

\- Il n'y a pas lieu pour la pitié sur le champs de bataille.

\- Et pourtant, tu parles d'un duel honorable.» Il se pencha, soufflant à l'oreille «Je suppose qu'il était trop occupé à boire et à baiser ses esclaves pour fêter sa victoire pour penser à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté? Pour penser à l'enfant de 13 ans qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, qui avait perdu toute sa famille en moins de trois mois?» Il eut un sourire mielleux «Mais non, peu importait ma souffrance non? Je n'étais qu'un veretien, un animal de vice et de luxure, même à un si jeune âge. Et vous étiez en train de gagner. Pourquoi Damianos aurait-il pensé à l'enfant pleurant sur le cadavre ensanglanté de son frère quand il avait l'approbation de son père?

\- Je...» Une nausée le prit. «Je...

\- Tu?» Ses yeux s'emplirent de mépris et de froideur. «Et ce que vous avez fait à Delpha? Combien d'enfants veretien ont été prit comme esclaves quand vous avez chassés les habitants de leurs terres? Combien de femmes ont été violés? Combien d'hommes ont été tués? Combien de gens se sont retrouvés sans maison, sans famille?» il attrapa le menton de Damen entre ses doigts, et continua d'un ton mielleux, presque joueur «Mais encore peu importe, ce sont des veretiens et les enfants ont fait de bons esclaves au moins, hein? Tu en as baisé certains peut-être?»

 _Qu'il se taise._..Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait malade. Dit comme ça, son peuple était montré comme une bande de monstres. «Delpha était la propriété d'Akielos et Vere l'avait prise il y a des années, il était normal qu'elle revienne à son vrai pays.

\- Et ça excuse le mal qui a été fait à ceux qui y vivaient. Oui. Bien entendu. Et là tu vas me dire que nous vous avons fait la même chose donc que vous pouvez le faire aussi? C'est vrai que cela justifie toutes les exactions de dire '' _mais vous faîtes la même chose_ ''.» Voyons Damen ouvrir la bouche il lui plaqua la main contre les lèvres «Attends, je te propose que maintenant on joue au jeu de '' _c'est ton pays qui a commencé d'abord_!''» Ses yeux brillèrent «Qu'en dis-tu?» Il relâcha sa prise.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

Les mots qu'il ne voulait pas écouter ou garder dans son esprit tournaient dans sa tête, résonnant fortement dans un accent de douloureuse vérité.

Laurent reprit son souffle «Tu es moins idiot que je ne le pensais, c'est bien.» et retourna s'asseoir. Il prit une friandise et la croqua, sans quitter Damen des yeux. Un long silence s'installa, l'un fixant sa proie et l'autre s'obstinant à regarder le sol, une sueur glacée dans le dos. Sa bouche était atrocement sèche mais il refusait de supplier pour un peu d'eau. Pour qu'on lui permette de bouger les membres. _Il ne prierait pas._

_Jamais._

Laurent eut finalement un soupir «Je crois que tu me prends pour un imbécile.

\- Q...Quoi?

\- Ou alors ton instinct de survie n'est pas très développé. Parce que tes capacités de dissimulations laissent franchement à désirer.

\- Je...

\- Tu n'es pas doué pour cacher ou pour mentir. Je ne sais pas si cette attitude cache une profonde honnêteté ou de la bêtise mais si tu penses me tromper....tu as échoué...Diamanos. Tu n'as pas pensé que mentir de la sorte pouvait te desservir? A ce point-là....c'est risible.»

L'air lui manqua.

Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Sa bouche s'assécha. «Que...

\- Croyais-tu...que je reconnaîtrais pas l'assassin de mon frère? Tu es bien naïf.» Il tourna lentement autour de lui, continua froidement «Je m'attendais à tout. Et je me retrouve avec un rustre, un esclavagiste qui pense que saigner quelqu'un comme un porc est un honneur. Ce dernier point ne me surprend pas cependant.

\- Insultez-moi autant que vous le désirez, je ne retirerez pas ce que j'ai dit: c'était un duel honorable!

\- Honorable?» Laurent pouffa «Tu voulais rendre ton père fier. Auguste voulait protéger son peuple de l'invasion, de l'agression de ton pays.» Il tendit une main, caressant la joue sombre d'un index, suivant le tracé de la mâchoire «papa était fier de toi au moins?» Il gloussa «Je suppose puisqu'il t'a dédié cette victoire, faisant de ce jour un jour de fête que ton pays célèbre chaque année.»

Damen haïssait chaque mot, chaque remarque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour riposter face à ce déluge de haine.

Laurent ne lui en laissa pas le temps «Et tout ça pour quoi? Delpha. Parce que ton père était avide de conquête. Il voulait laisser une trace dans l'histoire je suppose?» Sa voix dégoulinait de mépris tandis que ses yeux froids étaient posés sur son adversaire «Tous ces morts. Ces enfants réduits en esclavage. Ces villages détruits. Mon frère tué. Mon père abattu. Ça en valait la peine? Ho suis-je bête, dans le cas d'Auguste, c'était un duel d'honneur.»

Il retourna s'asseoir, croisant les jambes et appuyant sa joue contre son poing. «Quel dommage que tout cela n'ai servi à rien.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Delpha a été récupéré par mon pays.

\- Pour l'instant. Kastor est en négociations avec mon oncle. Je n'y ait pas assisté, donc je ne connais pas toutes les clauses du traité. Mais d'après les bruits de couloirs...Kastor, en échange de ce qu'il a demandé à mon oncle, restituera Delfeur à Vere. Je trouverais ça hilarant si ça ne rendait pas la mort de mon frère inutile.»

Damen eut le souffle coupé. Une sensation glacée l'envahit. «Vous mentez! Il ne ferait jamais ça, il était si fier de notre victoire!

\- C'est vrai. Quel fierté. Tu l'étais toi aussi non? D'avoir égorgé mon frère?

\- Kastor n'est pas un traître.

\- Et pourtant...je t'ai expliqué qu'il avait tué votre père. Et avait préféré t'envoyer ici que t'offrir une mort rapide.

\- C'est...

\- Tu le connais bien mal. C'est pourtant ton frère. Ho...Suis-je bête...Tu n'as sûrement jamais été le sien.» Cette fois, sa voix ne contenait aucune émotion, ni froideur ni cruauté. C'était juste une constatation.

Damen tâcha de se souvenir de tous les moments heureux pour se prouver que c'était faux mais malheureusement d'autres, où les mots du prince prenaient leurs sens, s'imposaient aussi à lui. «Il ne m'a pas tué.

\- Oui. C'est une preuve d'amour d'envoyé son frère à celui dont il a tué l'aîné.» Il soupira «Je dois dire que je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à autre chose qu'à un prince gâté et aveugle qui voit le monde en noir et blanc.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi?

\- A un monstre assoiffé de sang et aimant tuer.

\- ….Désolé de vous décevoir.» Il serra les dents «Et qu'allez vous faire? Me faire exécuter?

\- Ho. Non. Quel ennui. Non. Je pensais...je pourrais te faire libérer.» Il se baissa, s'appuyant sur un genou. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Damianos froidement, mais d'un air calculateur. Il leva une main, prenant la mâchoire de son ennemi dans sa main, caressant ses pommettes de ses doigts. Son prisonnier eut un mouvement de recul, furieux. «Évidement, cela ne serait pas gratuit.

\- Vous me surprenez. J'ai tué votre frère après tout. Je suppose que le prix sera élevé.

\- La question serait plutôt: jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller?

\- Pas '' _combien de temps cela va durer?_ ''parce que je pense d'abord à cela.»

Laurent eut un rire froid. «Dix mois. C'est le temps qui me reste avant de monter sur le trône. Mon oncle doit abandonner la régence et me couronner roi le jour de mon 21e anniversaire.

\- Seulement dix mois? Même pas un an?

\- Tu as l'air surpris?

\- Je m'attendais à plusieurs années.

\- Désolé de te décevoir. En fait, durant ces semaines, tu joueras les serviteurs dociles. Tu me flatteras en face de mon oncle et de la cour. Tu lui mentira s'il te pose des questions précises sur moi, espérant sûrement des opinions négatives. Tu espionneras pour moi et tu me protégeras. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre pour ça. De plus, je serais sûrement envoyé à la frontière, tu m'apprendra à commander et à diriger une armée. J'ai la théorie en tête mais pas la pratique.

\- Cela....semble honnête.

\- Enfin. Si Kastor a, entre-temps, restitué Defleur à Vere, tu dois t'engager à ne pas tenter de récupérer cette région. Et s'il ne l'a pas fait, tu le feras.

\- Vous plaisantez?

\- Non. Quelle meilleure façon de te faire pardonner que de restituer ce pour quoi tu as tué mon frère?» Laurent libéra les poignets de son captif, reculant d'un pas «Les gardes sont derrière la porte, si tu refuses, tu peux imaginer ce que je ferais.

\- Je pense oui.» Il refoula le dégoût en lui, l'impression de trahir son peuple et son ami Nikandros, pour répondre «C'est d'accord.»

 

* * *

 

**_Fin (?)_ **


End file.
